Revenge is So Sweet
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: What do you do when you're betrayed by all you love dear? Why revenge of course! They shall all pay for their sins...
1. Prologue

**Revenge is So Sweet**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does & I don't own the 'Freddy Krueger song' either. I just own this horror story.

**~.~**

**Prologue**

**~.~**

I'm drowning.

Drowning.

Please no more.

_It's for the Greater Good my boy…the…gre…eat…er…goo…oooodddd… *disembodied voices*_

For whom?

**There is no mercy for the wicked.**

Hate. Despair. Anger.

These three emotions are the major feelings of betrayal.

_It runs so deep._

How could you?!

**You gave them everything! Everything! What's left?**

**NOTHING!**

How do they repay you? - With BETRAYAL!

I feel…empty…

REVENGE!

_Is sooooooo sweet…*cackle*_

*grins widely, singing softly*

1, 2 He's coming for you,

3, 4 better ward your door,

5, 6 grab a wand and tricks,

7, 8 gonna lock your crate,

9, 10 never wake again.

He's coming for you! *whispers in the wind* He's coming for you…

**Your sins will be known and your life…forfeit.**

_For all to see…for all to see…*giggle*…for all to see…_

*ice-cold emerald eyes glistening in the darkness*

Run and hide traitors, because soon…*malicious laugh*…soon you'll be mine!

**~.~**

**Mwahahahaha…evil right? So you can't wait for the next chapter?! ^.^ So please review, it's just a click away! You should or you'd be betraying him wouldn't you…wouldn't want him after you right…? Right?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Revenge is So Sweet**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does & I don't own the 'Freddy Krueger song' either. I just own this horror story.

**~.~**

**Chapter 1**

**~.~**

First Mission: Remus Lupin

Side Mission: Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks

**~.~**

Watching…and waiting…for the opportune moment…

*Flash*

"Kyaaaaaa!" A woman screams.

The door bursts open to the kitchen and a man rushes in with his wand drawn.

"Nymphadora!"

The woman, now known as Nymphadora, latches onto the man for dear life.

"There were glowing eyes that flashed with the lightning Remus! Glowing eyes!"

She is hyperventilating while holding onto Remus whilst he tries to calm her down.

"Now now Nymph. There's nothing there," he calmly tells her while walking her to the window to look out to the darkness of their home. "See? It was just a trick of the light, you were probably seeing your eyes in the window from the lightning."

It takes a while for her to calm down, she couldn't help but say, "Maybe you're right Remus, but they looked so real."

"I know, but it's nothing to worry about. Let's go to bed, Teddy is already asleep & we need the rest before he wakes us up later," Remus consoles before leading her to their bedroom.

Oh how he'll eat those words before the night is up.

**~.~**

Said glowing green eyes has a mouth that grins maliciously watching the two leave their kitchen.

**~.~**

Slowly, ever so slowly, a man creeps up the stairs into a medium sized room with light blue walls with clouds painted on the ceiling. There are toys littering the shelves and floor with one baby bed in the middle of the room and a sleeping child of two inside.

The man came to the side of the bed watching the child. He puts his hand on the child's head and whispers, "_Hush little baby don't say a word, your new daddy's gonna show you a whole new world! And since that world is not so bright, your new daddy's gonna give you a warmer light. Light that will burn far and wide, your new daddy's gonna show them not to hide. For if they hide in secret spaces, your new daddy's gonna find them and give them wicked faces. It won't matter what their faces come to be, your new daddy's gonna finish them with malicious glee. So not to worry you'll come with me, we'll tour places for you to grow up to be a man like me."_

Finishing the song, the man kisses the child's head before leaving the room with a spell, "_Silencio."_

Green eyes glowing in the darkness slinks to the bedroom next to the child's. The door opens with a slight creak, nothing to worry over since both of the occupants will be dead in a moment. Mockingly, the man finds himself next to the bed in the room, a woman on his side of the bed. He raises his wand and silently casts two spells, one for silence and one to keep the other occupant on the bed, a man, from moving.

Both spells had the man wake looking over to his wife's side of the bed and his eyes almost pop out of his head in terror. He sees a man with wild dark hair, glowing emerald green eyes narrowed in malevolent delight, standing around 6'0 in height towering over his wife.

Watching the husband eye him in horror, he pulls his wand higher and aims it at the woman. Feeling satisfaction that the husband tries to struggle out of his binds to help but knows it is useless. "Rennervate."

And with that command, the nightmare begins.

**~.~**

Watching your wife being attacked and you cannot do anything to stop it, is frightening. It is like a nightmare that you cannot get out of. No matter what he did, Remus couldn't get out of his binds, but could only watch.

Watch as his wife has her body cut open, her entrails being pulled out, her eyes being gouged out with her mouth open in a silent scream since their tormentor tore out her voice box because it annoyed him. As she got closer to death, the man heals her up and starts again. It is after two hours of watching his wife coming close to dying, after two hours of hearing his wife scream for him to help her, after two hours of smelling his wife bleed a copper odor, two hours of helplessness.

**~.~**

Slicing the woman's throat and watching her life fade from her eyes is amusing, especially with her husband giving up, knowing that it is his fault for not saving her, protecting her, killing him.

Once that is finished he stands up and moves to the other side of the bed. The husband's eyes didn't follow him but stayed on his motionless wife. Probably thinking 'why had this happened?' Chuckling he lifts the husband up so he's sitting with his back to the headboard. He whispers in the husband's ear, "_How does it feel Remus, to have all that you love ripped away from you?"_

Remus' eyes snaps towards his, anger in his features. "You bastard! You murderer!"

Laughing, the man says, "Really Remus, you called me that before. Please think of something new."

Remus' anger fades into confusion. "W-what?"

Snickering, the man reminds him, "I told you I'd be back for you betrayers. And I'd take everything away from you."

Dawning in recognition, Remus' face twists into fear. "H-Harry?"

"That's riiiiggghhhttt!" Grinning evilly, Harry replies, "But I only let my friends call me Harry, and since you are no longer one, the only one left is Teddy."

Waiting for the threats to come didn't take long. "Don't you dare touch my son you murderer!"

"Now now, what did I say about new names? Hmm? Well, until you can come up with some I'm going to have to keep you quiet so I can talk. Silencio."

Before lowering his wand he cast a silent Diffindo spell on Remus' clothing, tearing them to shreds, leaving the man in the nude.

Remus eyes widens in terror with a blush on his face.

"Now now Remus, I'm not going to do anything dirty to you, but I do need you clothing-free to give myself a maximum area of your skin," Harry consoles Remus which does not take the terror away from his face.

Sighing, Harry puts his wand away and takes out a shiny silver dagger, which is a beautifully handcrafted piece of metal that has runes running down the blade in delicate decoration.

"You know what this is don't you Remus? Yes, this why I came back, to give you a piece of the betrayal I felt from you. It's not much, but it'll do, especially since I get a new son from you," Harry lowered the blade to his flesh, watching the skin hiss and smoke, poisoning him slowly.

"A new son who'll look up to me." Slash down the arm.

"A new son who'll love me." Slash down the other arm.

"A new son who'll call my 'daddy'." Slash down the leg.

"A new son who'll trust me." Slash down the other leg.

"A new son who'll smile at me." Slash, severing the balls.

"A new son who'll give me gifts." Slash across the chest.

"A new son who'll become just-" Slash across an eye.

"—like-" Slash across the throat.

"—me!" Stab in the heart.

The terror on his face keeps in place as he dies.

Leaving the knife in place, Harry lifts both husband and wife with magic and takes them outside. Conjuring pikes, Harry puts both of the on the pikes from the bottom of their body through their heads, leaving out in the open in from of their house while he goes inside.

**~.~**

_MAN AND WOMAN MURDERED IN OWN HOME AND HOME ABLAZE!_

_It is my duty to inform you readers that a family was murdered last night by an unknown assailant that this reporter Rita Skeeter will find out. _

_Both the husband and wife, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin n__é__e Tonks were tortured and murdered in their very own home. The wife was found to be mutilated first with her body cut open and her entrails hanging out with her husband probably being made to watch her die. After the wife was murdered, the killer worked on his next victim, the husband. It is a known fact the Remus Lupin is a werewolf, and the killer used that to his advantage with poisoning him with a silver dagger by slashing him around his body and finally stabbing him in the heart as Mr. Lupin succumbed to his wounds._

_That is not the only horror. Both the Lupin's were stationed in front of their house on pikes with their home in flames. A message was scratched out in their lawn, "No matter where you hide, I'll find you". This terrifying message suggests that his killing spree is not done, that he has unfinished business to attend to. This reporter hopes she's not on his list._

_Not only was the couple killed, but their child of two, a Ted Lupin, was kidnapped and is nowhere to be found. This reporter hopes the child is found and that the killer returns the child unharmed._

**~.~**

Grinning down at the newspaper, Harry thinks on who his next victim will be.

He'll be watching and waiting to strike at the opportune moment.

**~.~**

***shivers* I'm kinda scared at what he's going to do…*looks around* hopefully I'm not his next victim & if you don't want to be too, please read and review!**

**'Mockingbird Song' variation created by me.  
**

**Silencio – Silencing Charm**

**Rennervate – Reviving Spell**

**Diffindo – Severing Charm**


	3. AN Must read!

Sorry everyone...But I went on a break earlier because of a) college b) death in the family c) my engagement...I know it sucks, but I also will redu some chapters to make them better (because I was in a tired state when I wrote & uploaded them & I'm a chemistry major & NOT an english major)! I will be back sometime in fall since I will be out of the country for a few months & I will not be bringing my laptop!

Thanks for all my reviewers/favorites/alerts! You'll give me the strength to write better!

BlueRubyBeat


End file.
